A Special Fun with Flags
by kimbee73
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! This story contains spoilers for episode 15 of season 9. If you don't want to be spoiled come back and read it later. Otherwise enjoy. This summary contains no spoilers from the episode. Okay summary: Sheldon plans a special proposal for Amy. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: Okay so after reading the reports for last night I had a great idea for a story. This has spoilers for episode 15. So if you are spoiler free wait to read this until after it airs in February. I just really wanted to write this now and when I get an idea it won't go away until it is written. Again this is not a huge spoiler but still a spoiler.**

 **I don't own the characters, I like to take them out to play.**

"Happy New Year everyone one and welcome to the premiere episode of Fun with Flags." Sheldon said, looking at the camera.

"Hang on a second Sheldon." Amy said to him. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and hit pause on the video camera.

"What?" He questioned.

"This isn't the premiere episode. We have been doing this show for years."

"I should explain. While yes we have been doing this show for years, this is the new and improved version, just like our relationship. I have even changed the name of the show."

"You changed the name?" Amy asked him.

"Yes." He said and he walked around the couch to reveal the new sign he made for the show. "See. Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler present Fun with Flags."

"You added my name?" She asked.

"Well you have always been a big help to me when we did this show. This is our baby. It seems only fitting that your name be on it too."

"That's so romantic." She said.

"Yes, now can we do the show?" He asked.

"Oh of course." She said. She picked up the remote and hit record.

"Happy New Year and welcome to the premiere episode of the new and improved Fun with Flags." Sheldon started again. "As you can see we are no longer just Dr. Sheldon Cooper presents Fun with Flags we are now Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler present Fun with Flags. And that is because of this little lady right here." He said putting his arm around Amy.

"Hello." Amy said to the camera.

"Now I know some of you are thinking it so I would like to explain. Yes Amy and I did break up. But we are back together and better than ever just like this show will be. And I know some of you are aware that I was cruel to Amy and said things like no one was lining up to invade her southern borders. Well I was wrong and I found out there were three men that lined up to do just that. Good thing I swooped back and invaded them myself." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon!" Amy yelled at him. She picked up the remote and paused the recording again.

"What now?" Sheldon asked.

"You are not going to talk about our sex life on Fun with Flags." Amy said to him.

"I said nothing about our sex life." He said incredulously. "I would never."

"Sheldon. Invading southern borders? Come on even the first time you said that I knew what you meant."

"Well I have invaded your southern borders. More than once if I recall." He said. "And maybe again tonight." He winked at her.

"Hoo." She said. "Regardless, it is not appropriate to discuss it on our web show."

"Fine. I'm sorry." He said. "But I still want to invade them later."

"Later, now let's continue." Amy said, blushing.

Sheldon started for the third time. "Happy New Year and welcome to the premiere episode of the new and improved Fun with Flags. As you can see we are no longer just Dr. Sheldon Cooper presents Fun with Flags we are now Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler present Fun with Flags. And that is because of this little lady right here."

"Hello everyone and Happy New Year." Amy said.

"So I know some of you are thinking, wait, I thought you two broke up. Well the truth is we did but now we are back and stronger than ever. So we wanted to bring our creation back to you the viewing audience."

They continued the show and showed various countries flags and talked about the New Year's traditions of those countries. It was all in all a very successful show that lasted about forty-five minutes once they got all the glitches out.

Sheldon signed off. "Well tune in next week for another episode of Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler present Fun with Flags. Phew that is a long title." He said. Amy stopped the recording.

"You are the one that changed it." Amy pointed out.

"I know." He said. That was when he began formulating his plan.

 **Two weeks later:**

"And that concludes another episode of Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler present Fun with Flags. That is such a long title." He said. "Have a good day everyone."

"Why must you say each week how long the title is?" Amy asked him.

"It's almost like a catch phrase now." Sheldon said.

"You know people in the comment section want to know why you don't just change the name back." She told him.

"Well I am not changing it." He said. "I like your name on it." He smiled at her.

"Fine. But stop complaining about it." She laughed.

"Never." He laughed along with her. She stopped the recording.

That night they had comments about how much they liked the back and forth about the title.

 **Valentine's Day:**

"Are we really going to do this live?" Amy asked for the fourth time that day.

"Yes and I can't wait." Sheldon said to her. He had a plan and it was going to come into play this day.

"Alright let's do it then." She said. She wasn't really fond of spending Valentine's Day filming a Fun with Flags episode but Sheldon promised her something special if she agreed. So she agreed. All she knew was whatever he had planned better not just be sex. Not that she didn't want to but that was normal for them now. It was always wonderful. Sheldon really did excel at everything he did and sex was not an exception. He was very thorough in his lovemaking skills. Amy had no complaints. She had hoped he would at least take her out to dinner this evening though. But she agreed to do the live show.

It started out just like every other show had since they reinvented it. He did his trade mark greeting. This time, however, they were going to take calls from their audience. Sheldon was really excited to hear from his fans. Even though he still got the occasional bad review or troll that didn't believe he and Amy were really a couple, he had a loyal following of about fifty people. Well that was what the subscriber number told him. He knew Amy, his mom, his Meemaw and Missy were subscribers and his other friends as well. But they only did so to get him off their back about it. So he had at least forty people following his show. He was happy about it and as long as they continued to respond to each episode he would continue to put it out there.

The first call they received was from a follower that wanted to know if any of the flags of the world had hearts on them. Sheldon told the caller that there had never been one that he was aware. The next was from Barry Kripke. He was lonely because it was Valentine's Day and he had no one to spend time with on this holiday and he was spending it watching a silly flag show. Amy felt bad for him and told him if he didn't come off so creepy maybe he would find a nice girl. Sheldon was not happy about the topic being off flags. He quickly changed the subject and asked Kripke if he had any other questions. When he was told no, Sheldon hung up on him.

"That was rude Sheldon." Amy said.

"Well his questions weren't about flags. This is a show about flags not a love hotline." Sheldon said.

"But still." Amy said.

"Oh look another caller." Sheldon said, trying to stay out of a fight with Amy. "Fun with Flags, what is your question?"

"What is wrong with me?" Sheldon heard the unmistakable voice of Raj.

"Raj?" Amy asked.

"Yes, what is wrong with me? I had a perfectly good relationship with Emily and I blew it so I could pursue something with someone who wasn't even available. Now Emily won't take me back." Raj said.

"Well maybe this will be good for you." Amy said to him.

"Raj do you have a question about flags?" Sheldon asked him.

"Sheldon, your friend is hurting. Now Raj, maybe some time away from Emily will make you realize what you had with her. Look what the break up did for Sheldon and I."

"I guess so. But what if she never takes me back?" He asked.

"Well then there will be someone else who will sweep you off your feet." Amy said to him.

"Thank you Amy. I needed to hear that." Raj said.

"You're welcome." She said.

"Great, now, is there a caller out there that has a question about flags?" Sheldon said quite annoyed.

"Sheldon, you opened the phone lines on Valentine's Day. Did you really thing that the callers that are actually watching would want to talk about flags?"

"Of course. Now the whole show is ruined and we can't edit it because it is live."

"It is not ruined. We helped two of our friends out today and answered one question about flags. Maybe they are the only people watching. I guess we will have to see the comments later. So how about we sign off and go out to dinner."

"I guess."

"That's the spirit." Amy said. "Now do your sign off so we can argue about the title again." She laughed. It had become quite the talk on the message boards. People actually liked when the sparred about the title.

"And that concludes another episode of Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler present Fun with Flags. That is such a long title."

"Again? Why not just change it?" Amy said.

"But I like it."

"Then stop complaining. Better yet just change it." She said again.

"You know what? You are right, I think I need to change it." He said.

"Wait, what?" Amy said. He had never agreed. They usually argued until she decided to stop the recording.

"I think the name needs to be changed." He said yet again. "I am not sure what you don't understand."

"What are you going to change it to this time?" She asked, a bit angry, thinking he was going to take her name off.

"I was thinking Drs. Sheldon and Amy Cooper present Fun with Flags." He said, getting down on one knee in front of her on the couch.

"What?" Amy was shocked. She knew when she took Sheldon back that she was in it for the rest of her life. She was happy with the way things were. She didn't think he ever thought about marriage.

"I said…." He started but she cut him off.

"I heard you, I am just confused." She said.

"Well how about I finish what I want to say then." He said to her.

"By all means." She said.

"Amy, I love you. When you took me back two months ago, it was the happiest day of my life. I will never stop loving you. So will you do the honor of marrying me?" He asked, pulling the ring out of his pocket.

Amy was crying. She never thought this would happen. She loved Sheldon and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. "I thought you would be happy."

"I am happy. I just can't believe it. You really want to get married?" She asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want this. Now woman, can I get an answer?" He asked again.

"Yes I will marry you." She said. She leaned forward and kissed him.

That episode of Fun with Flags got 10,000 thumbs ups. The most ever for one of their shows.

 **If you liked it please review. And for those that know the spoilers I am aware that is not the actual title he changed it to but I thought it would be fun.**


End file.
